


Верить

by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Happy Ending, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Даже в цикличном заточении они не переставали верить в то, что найдут выход.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Meg Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Верить

**Author's Note:**

> Flëur – Для того, кто умел верить
> 
> Полезные ссылки:  
> Выжившие: [Кейт Денсон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82_%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD), [Мэг Томас](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8D%D0%B3_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%81)

Время в этом забытом всеми богами, кроме одного, словно стояло на месте. Никогда не было ясно, день то или ночь, все дни смешались в один бесконечный кошмар. Потребности сна, как и все остальные, отпали сами по себе, так что даже таким образом было не отмерить время. Для выживших это вечная отчаянная борьба за выживание. Правда, понятие выживания было тут достаточно мнимым. Не важно, умрёшь ты или выживешь на испытании, ты всё равно получаешь свою дозу боли и вернёшься к костру.

Единственный островок утешения и спокойствия. В первое время собираться вместе вокруг костра помогало. Они делились историями из прошлой жизни, пытались сгладить углы новой, лишь бы не чувствовать постоянно напряжение, тревогу и всепоглощающий животный страх. К боли нельзя привыкнуть. К жизни тут нельзя привыкнуть. Да и жизнью назвать это можно с очень сильной натяжкой. Существование без конечной цели. Но чем больше незримого времени проходило, тем меньше выжившие так собирались. Нет, они всё ещё были достаточно дружны, хотя бы потому, что без сплочённости тут легче сразу свихнуться. Только вот вера с каждым моментом угасала всё больше и больше. Оставалось лишь и дальше полагаться друг на друга, правда, немного иначе, разбиваясь по своим группкам или на пары.

Мэг очень любила слушать умиротворяющую игру на гитаре и чарующий, струящийся голос Кейт, её это особенным образом успокаивало, и эти моменты дарили чуть больше надежды, чем обычно. Ни разу не упускала, когда девушка брала в изящные руки инструмент, первым же аккордом унося ввысь вместе с разносящейся мелодией тревоги. Было ли то в компании остальных или когда Денсон сидела у костра в полном одиночестве, задумчиво перебирая упругие струны, Мэг всегда оказывалась рядом. Первое время ей было немного неловко от мыслей о том, что она могла быть слишком навязчивой и не давала побыть наедине со своими мыслями, но страхи уходили, стоило заметить мягкую улыбку, что появлялась всякий раз, когда Кейт смотрела на неё.

Их устраивало всё и даже более. Неловкое молчание после музыкальной сессии скоро превратилось в тихие разговоры о прошлой жизни, а особо плохие тяжёлые дни – о переживаниях нынешней не-совсем-жизни. Они были очень разные с разными увлечениями и перспективами, но одинаково сильные духом и целеустремлённые, с мягкой душой, но стальным характером, потому они так сильно подошли друг другу.

Вот и сейчас Кейт распевалась, искала вдохновения, сидя на сухой земле поближе к костру. Ей нравился запах дыма, сухой травы и деревьев, было в нём нечто воодушевляющее. А рядом, совсем близко, поудобней устроилась Томас, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Под полюбившиеся ей мягкие звуки гитары она собирала очередные подношения для Сущности, эта потусторонняя тварь была удивительно милостива, если её задобрить. Маленькие холщовые мешочки с ручными стежками по краям медленно заполнялись сухими лепестками цветов и душистыми травами, пока не были набиты достаточно. Исцарапанные колкими ветвями пальцы осторожно заталкивали травы внутрь и стягивали мешочки грубой бечёвкой, привычный медитативный ритуал. Эта подготовка сокращала время нервного ожидания от испытания до испытания, да и успокаивала не меньше певучего голоса рядом.

Перебиравшая струны рука дрогнула и замерла. Тихий потусторонний шёпот был их вечным предвестником призыва. Пора. Гитара осторожно отставляется в сторону, Денсон вздыхает, собираясь с силами. Желания покидать это место и нарушать их идиллию абсолютно не было. В этот раз она идёт одна, очевидно, раз Мэг поднимает вопросительный взгляд только после того, как музыка прекратила звучать.

— Она зовёт, — с печальной улыбкой поясняет Кейт, но не спешит подниматься.

Не хотелось уходить, не хотелось испытывать страх, не хотелось чувствовать боль. Но за ними всегда наступало забвение и мирный затяжной покой. До следующего раза.

— Держи, на удачу, — Мэг понимающе кивает и протягивает один из только что завязанных мешочков. — Возвращайся поскорей, без тебя совсем паршиво.

Кейт благодарно кивает и берёт подношение, мнёт в пальцах рельефную ткань. Надо идти. Но перед тем как подняться на ноги, она порывисто поддаётся вперёд, оставляет на мягких губах с привкусом полевых трав нежный поцелуй, шепчет что-то вроде оправдания «это тоже на удачу» и наконец позволяет цепкому туману забрать себя в новое испытание. А Мэг остаётся там у костра глупо улыбаться, трогая кончиками пальцев свои губы.

***

Не всякое испытание проходило ужасно, но хотя бы плохо. И напряжённо от начала и до самого победного конца, каким бы он ни был. В этот раз его можно было назвать хотя бы «неплохим». Оглушающий гудок вселял надежду того, что оставшиеся трое смогут выйти отсюда живыми. Дэвиду уже не повезло, противные цепкие лапы унесли его безжизненное тело в тёмные небеса, принося очередную жертву Сущности. Кейт затаилась за камнем рядом и видела своими глазами этот ужасающий ритуал. Сколько бы времени и испытаний ни прошло, к такому было сложно привыкнуть. Точнее – невозможно.

Сейчас она со всех ног неслась к одним из ворот с надеждой на то, что они уже открываются кем-то другим. Или хотя бы, что там не было поблизости убийцы. Пробравшись через высокие заросли сухой кукурузы, она наконец оказалась у ворот, заставив Клодетт вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Она уже и правда открывала ворота. Первая яркая лампочка загорелась. Но они были на месте только вдвоём. Сердце пропустило удар. В этот раз на испытании с ними была и Мэг, но рядом её не было. Они разминулись под самый конец, когда Ведьма спугнула девушек от генератора и пришлось разбегаться врассыпную кто куда. Быстрая и ловкая Томас всегда брала удар на себя, потому что долго могла изматывать убийцу, держась на отточенной годами выносливости и скорости. И всё равно было тревожно за неё.

Когда вторая лампочка на рубильнике ворот замигала, Кейт не на шутку встревожилась. Она всматривалась напряжённым взглядом в каждый угол, который могла разглядеть, прислушивалась к звукам и наконец уловила сдавленные стоны боли и шуршание пожухлых листьев. Не думая, Денсон рванула навстречу. Сердце билось бешено, казалось, что даже сильнее, чем когда убийца был рядом. Мэг была ранена сильно, но терпела, стиснув зубы, вдыхая и выдыхая, делала шаг за шагом навстречу к свободе. Облегчение достигает обеих девушек, когда Кейт оказывается рядом, подставляет плечо и помогает дойти до ворот. Позади слышатся отвратные звуки, издаваемые Ведьмой, адреналин в крови подскакивал до небес. Ворота всё ещё были закрыты, а хрипящее дыхание слышалось близко. Наконец в самый последний момент гудение оповестило о конце их мучений, сейчас это был самый прекрасный и заветный звук на свете. Тяжёлые металлические пластины отъехали в сторону и девушки втроём прошмыгнули за ворота, чудом избегая злобного последнего замаха уродливой твари. Ещё одна маленькая победа, ещё один шаг к свободе.

***

Быть заточённым в тумане в плену у страшного неведомого божества, значило потерять всякую веру на счастье и свободу. С каждым новым испытанием в душе умирала частичка человечности, она заменялась безнадёгой и безразличием ко всему, потому что пытка никак не подходила к концу, сколько раз ни пытайся сбежать. Всё равно будешь возвращаться раз за разом и так, пока совсем не ослабнешь и сдашься.

У костра не звучали разговоры, затихла музыка и пение, было холодно и тоскливо. Кейт нашлась на одинокой поляне за деревьями, намного дальше общего места сбора. Она сидела на поваленном давным-давно дереве, задрав голову. Сегодня небо казалось темнее обычного, хотя куда ещё больше. Уставшие глаза пытались зацепиться хоть за какое-то светлое пятно там наверху, но это было бесполезно.

Тихое шуршание травы за спиной привлекает внимание, но Кейт не оборачивается, только голову опускает и улыбается, потому что знает кто это. Мэг садиться рядом, прислоняясь плечом к плечу, тёплая кожа соприкасается с прохладной, но это приятно. В руках Томас крутит очередную находку из тех, что помогали им выживать. Она протягивает маленький ключ Кейт.

— Возьми себе, вдруг пригодится, — улыбается Мэг, вкладывая ключ в прохладную ладонь.

— А почему себе не оставишь? Это редкая вещица, — конечно, такой дар вызывает удивление, кто б захотел так просто расставаться со столь ценной находкой.

Но Мэг была тверда в своём решении. Она отрицательно качает головой, не желая и думать, чтоб оставить ключ у себя. Хотелось сделать подарок от чистого сердца, а это единственное, что имело хоть какую-то ценность в этой реальности.

— Хочу, чтоб он был у тебя. Я ещё найду.

Рыжая голова аккуратно укладывается на чужое плечо. Томас вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Столько всего было в повседневных тяжёлых мыслях.

— Как думаешь, мы выберемся когда-нибудь отсюда? — спрашивает совсем тихо, словно боясь нарушить ночной покой.

Этим вопросом задавался каждый из выживших и не раз. Потому что хотелось выбраться, сбежать, освободиться. Потому что хотелось верить в то, что не всё так уж и безнадёжно и есть где-то здесь выход. Нужно просто ещё чуть-чуть потерпеть, самую малость подождать того самого чуда.

— Не знаю. Я уже ни в чём не уверенна… — так же тихо отвечает Денсон, вновь вглядываясь в тёмное небо и кажется, что на миг она смогла увидеть сверкающую звезду, хороший знак. — Но очень хочу в это верить.

***

Медленное течение уносит в неизвестность одинокую ненадёжную на вид лодку. Вокруг клубится беспросветный туман. В лодке находились две хрупкие фигуры, утянутые бессознательным сном в свои владения. От спокойно водной глади веет потусторонним холодом. Вокруг слишком туманно и темно, чтоб различить куда плыла эта лодка.

Первой в себя приходит Мэг. Веки кажутся такими тяжёлыми и открываются не без усилия. Она уже и не помнит, когда спала в последний раз и сейчас пробуждение ощущается очень странно. Осмотревшись по сторонам, как и ожидалось, она не увидела ничего. Где она? Почему здесь? И как так произошло? И не сон ли это вообще?

Щипок был ощутимым и заставил девушку поморщиться. Нет, вполне настоящая реальность. Но где все и почему она в лодке – неизвестно. Взгляд зацепился за умиротворённое лицо Кейт, что всё ещё спала на жёстких досках покачивающейся лодки. Томас осторожно убрала с лица красивые светлые пряди, провела пальцами по мягкой щеке и улыбнулась. Они вместе, а это уже неплохо.

Сильный порыв ветра вынудил вздрогнуть и обхватить себя руками. Мэг смотрит вперёд, вглядывается в клубы тумана и видит какую-то пока ещё едва различимую точку вдали. С каждой секундой точка приближалась всё ближе. Городские огни яркими вспышками, как путеводные звёзды стали загораться вдали. Можно было наконец различить и тянущиеся ввысь многоэтажки. Сердце волнительно затрепетало. Они свободны.

— Эй, вставай! Кейт, давай просыпайся! — Мэг тормошит девушку с особым энтузиазмом, она не может сдерживать широкую улыбку, от которой лицо болит, она чувствует дрожь в конечностях и подступающие к глазам слёзы радости и облегчения.

Денсон резко просыпается и моргает несколько раз, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на фигуре перед ней. Она пока не совсем соображает, что происходит, но то, какой счастливой сейчас выглядела Мэг, было чем-то особенным, вызывающим ответную улыбку.

— Я… Что происходит? Где мы? — тихим пока ещё хрипловатым голосом спрашивает Кейт, приподнимается на месте и смотрит за рукой Мэг, которая указывала вперёд.

Сонливость снимает как рукой. Глаза в неверии широко распахиваются, в них отражаются сотни городских огней. До суши уже рукой подать и как только нос лодки упирается в островок влажной твёрдой земли Мэг поднимается на ноги, ловко перебираясь на землю и спешит подать руку Кейт.

— Мы сделали это. Мы дождались, — голос Кейт дрожал, а слёзы было не сдержать.

Не сговариваясь, девушки заключают друг друга в крепкие объятья, полные радостного неверия и новой другой надежды. Они были свободны и могли начать новую жизнь. Это то, во что они верили до самого конца, до этого заветного дня, который наконец наступил. Больше никаких погонь, никакого страха, никакой боли, только живое тепло рядом, переполненное счастьем сердце и куда более приятное будущее.


End file.
